Mind Games
by Persiana13
Summary: Set after Meaningful Life.  With their new members, Titans Miami must take on a threat that could warp their minds and their sanity to untold destruction.  Set in the DC Persiana-verse
1. Chapter 1

**Mind Games **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Seymour/Headway, Kaede/Onyx, and Miranda/Laska. _

Chapter 1: Scenes of Madness 

A lone mysterious figure sat in the darkness, looking at several screens in front of him. His eyes did not seem to move or blink as he stared continuously at the monitors. It was almost as if he was entranced by them; the screens holding some sort of hypnotic power over him. He continued to stare, especially as Titans Miami were doing battle with a villain known as Killer Croc.

**Meanwhile… **

Miranda, the Titans Miami contortionist heroine Laska, bounced around from the reptilian scaled villain. She cackled,

"Miss me! Miss me!"

Killer Croc screamed,

"STAND STILL AND DIE!"  
>He rushed her, but she acrobatically twisted out of the way.<p>

Grace, the Asian powerhouse, stormed in,

"HANDS OFF, YOU WALKING SUITCASE!"  
>She slammed a powerful blow to Killer Croc's face. However, Croc had hard skin, and the blow was hardly felt by either one. Croc reared his claws and tried to swipe at Grace. Grace cried out a little as some of the reptilian villain's claws did manage to cut her.<p>

Headway called out telepathically,

_My telepathy is not helping. He is reverting to his animal nature. _

Haroud; the new hero and former Hellion Jetstream, shook his head,

"Terrific."

He flew in position and launched an energy beam from his arm cannon and it was a direct hit to the large lizard. Grace growled,

"Godzilla over here is going down!"  
>She wound up another punch and landed it in Croc's jaw. The powerful uppercut caused Croc to loose a few of his fangs. Black Condor, the avian flying Titans Miami member, threw two knives into both knees, incapacitating Croc in his place. Killer Croc screamed monstrously as he was knocked out by one of Grace's punches.<p>

**Meanwhile… **

The mysterious figure looked on, seemingly unaffected with any emotional response. He thought to himself,

_This will be an interesting challenge. _

Next Chapter:

Who is the mysterious villain? Plus, what are the other Titans Miami members up to? Stay tuned for more, fellow readers


	2. Chapter 2

**Mind Games **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Miranda/Laska, Kaede/Onyx, and Seymour/Headway. _

Chapter 2: The New Family 

Sharon Smith, the former Hellion and now Titans Miami member Catseye, was sitting in a bright, sunlight room, meditating. Her purple hair shined in the sun light, and, though focused, she did enjoy the sunlight bathing her face. She was currently concentrating, at the instruction of Kaede, the Titans Miami ninja heroine Onyx. Onyx was silently watching from the shadows, and the were-panther ninja had sort of adopted the young cat-girl under her wing, to train her and to help Sharon understand her powers. Catseye looked focused, and, through the weeks of discipline, was able to change her appearance to something more human. She no longer had her purple ears sticking out of her hair, nor her tail. She looked more human than ever, thanks to Kaede's training.

Sharon then suddenly opened her eyes and turned to where Kaede was standing,

"How long have you been watching me?"

The black-clad ninja stepped out,

"A while. All that training has paid off."

Sharon stood up and stretched her back,

"It has, a little. But, I still need to learn more."

Kaede brushed some of her student's hair back behind her ear,

"One day, I will bring you to my village."

The mutant cat-girl smiled slightly,

"I would like that."

Just then, there was a female voice screaming and swearing in French. There was also Risk's voice shouting,

"What did I do? What did I do?"

The two Titans Miami heroines opened the door and saw Marie-Ange Colbert, the former Hellion Tarot, attempting to chop Cody, the hero Risk, in two with an axe. Cody rolled out of the way,

"I didn't do anything! I swear!"  
>Black Condor walked in at that moment,<p>

"What's going on?"

Tarot shouted,

"This little pervert was staring at me when I was working out!"  
>Condor shook his head,<p>

"You idiot. What were you thinking?"

Risk stood up,

"It's not my fault! Tarot's got one fine looking ass!"

The card-powered mutant went to cleave at him again. Risk ducked out of the way and tried to make a run for it, but Kaede threw a sticky bomb at the doorway and Risk got tangled up in the web. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tarot and her murderous intentions. She shook her head,

"I am going to enjoy this!"

She pulled out a card and shouted,

"Meteor Rain Card!"  
>A shower of small, flaming meteorites began pelting Risk. The blonde hero cried out,<p>

"Ow! Hot! Ow! Not the face!"

Sharon was on the floor, holding her sides and laughing herself silly. Kaede folded her arms, rubbing the bridge of her nose, as if experiencing a headache,

"I cannot believe this is what is considered normal around here."

Black Condor smirked,

"I just wish Headway was here to record all this. It is rather worth it."

Tarot then shouted,

"Lightning Card!"

A bolt of lightning shot out of the card, shocking Cody. Kaede looked at her avian teammate,

"Not you too. I would have expected you to have just let Marie split him like wood."

Condor grinned,

"Maybe I like what Marie's doing."

Grace and the other Titans Miami members came in at that moment. Grace was carrying a big box of food,

"Breakfast is up, bitches! We rocked!"

She then noticed a smoldering Cody and looked at Tarot. The red-headed powerhouse shook her head,

"I don't even want to know."

Laska emerged in the box, giggling,

"Killer Croc was fun."

Jetstream shook his head,

"I do not think equating fun with the battle of the Lizard should be used."

Headway asked,

"The Lizard?"

Jetstream nodded, explaining,

"The Lizard was a scientist named Dr. Curt Connors that was the result of an experiment where he attempted to re-grow his lost arm with the infusion of reptile DNA. Needless to say, it did not work out so well."

Headway seemed to understand as he took a swig of coffee,

"Tragic. Killer Croc's story is no less tragic, in a way. He was actually born a circus freak. He was more human then, but still had his reptilian tendencies. It was only after he was caught and experimented on that he truly became a monster."

Tarot looked and smelled something sweet. She asked Haroun in French,

Did you get my favorite?

The flying mutant nodded and Marie giggled,

Thank you!

Grace blinked,

"Any idea what she said?"

Onyx said,

"Marie likes pastries."

Marie grinned,

"Oui."

**Meanwhile… **

The mysterious villain looked at the screens, watching the Titans Miami members share laughs over their food. He said,

"The time has come."

Next Chapter:

What does this mysterious villain have planned for our heroes? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mind Games **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Headway, Laska, and Onyx. _

Chapter 3: Chain Reaction 

The telepath Hector Hammond looked on the screen again, this time at a STAR Labs facility in Miami. There, the massive telepath saw several scientists working outside a containment chamber. The chamber housed a teen girl wearing a blue bodysuit with white sticking that criss-crossed the outfit like lightning. Her name is Amy, and she was a meta-human that could absorb electrical current, though she had no way of controlling the electricity she absorbed. Because of this, a suit was designed for her by STAR Labs, but that was not the only reason.

Amy had multiple personality disorder, and her other three personalities were changing; Amber, an aggressive, destructive personality, the Inner Child, which was a hulking brute, and Id, a child trapped in the bodies of the others.

Hector Hammond had read her mind and telepathically began taking control of one of the scientists. This scientist opened the containment chamber, unleashing the multiple personality teenager.

Amy shifted to her Amber personality and roared,

"YOU'RE NEVER KEEPING ME IMPRISONED AGAIN!"

Electricity began crackling and she absorbed as much of it as she could. She then discharged it, electrocuting many of the scientists in the room.

**Meanwhile, at the Hospital… **

Headway was eating his breakfast when he felt something. Almost like a telepathic presence. He stopped eating and seemingly scanned the room, looking at everyone.

Onyx noticed this and asked,

"Is something wrong, Headway-sama?"

Seymour shook his head,

"I'm not sure, Kaede. I feel someone's watching us. Like a malevolent presence is watching what we're doing right now."

Risk squeaked,

"THE ALIENS ARE HERE!"  
>Black Condor slapped his friend upside the head,<p>

"Shut up, Cody."

Marie looked at her deck of cards and quickly did a reading. She looked and said,

"He's right. There is someone watching us. And, this someone is planning to unleash a monster with multiple heads."

Risk groaned,

"Great, we got to fight a hydra. Who here has matches?"

Grace grumbled,

"Risk, I swear, I will shove your head down your shoulders one day."

Jetstream shook his head,

"My scans don't indicate anything in the area."  
>Headway stood up,<p>

"No, it's here all right. I can feel it. It's a dark presence, and a powerful one."

He began walking aimlessly around the room, attempting to concentrate. The other members of Titans Miami all got concerned and began watching. Laska came near him,

"Seymour, are you sure you are all right?"

The telepathic leader of the group turned around, a sick smile on his face,

"Who's Seymour? Oh, is that whose body this is?"

Onyx grabbed her sword,

"Who are you?"  
>The now possessed Seymour smiled,<p>

"My name is Hector Hammond, and, if you want to see your friend alive, you will do exactly as I say."

Next Chapter:

What sort of sick game is Hector Hammond playing? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mind Games **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Headway, Onyx, and Laska. _

Chapter 4: Divide and Conquer 

Hector Hammond, psychically possessing Headway, smiled,

"Well, I admit, it does feel good to walk around again."

He nodded, looking at each member of Titans Miami,

"I must admit; Headway did manage to make an impressive team."

The telepath then looked at Tarot, Catseye, and Jetstream,

"Interesting. You three are different."

Catseye turned into her hybrid form,

"Get out of our friend!"

She went to pounce, but Headway raised his hand and telekinetically slammed Catseye through a wall of the Hospital. Laska bounced after her and managed to get ahead. The Polish contortionist caught Sharon and the two landed on the floor, slightly injured. Onyx pulled out her katana and hissed,

"You are a monster."

Risk and Grace crackled their knuckles. The Asian powerhouse smirked

"I'm gonna enjoy pounding your sorry ass."

Hector smiled smugly,

"Oh, really? I'll just end up possessing another body."

He eyed Grace rather lustfully,

"Such strength and aggression. Almost Amazon like. You would an excellent body to inhabit, my dear."

Onyx wanted to go for the possessed Headway, but Black Condor held her back,

"It's not worth it. We have to find another way."

Jetstream nodded,

"I agree, but how?"  
>Just then, the alarms went off. Hammond said,<p>

"Oh, that must be that woman I released earlier. Poor thing; being locked up so frightfully in that lab. It sends shivers down my spine."

The screen showed Chain Lightning draining electricity and unleashing it, making cars explode and all electronic devices malfunction. Onyx ordered,

"Tarot, Grace; take the others and stop that woman."

She narrowed her eyes at Hammond,

"I will deal with this."

Risk looked at the screen and saw the platinum blonde woman. He grinned,

"Hello, hot stuff!"

He rushed out of there. Hammond rolled his eyes,

"Is he always like this?"

Black Condor said,

"You mean, a flirtatious jackass? Yes."  
>He turned to Onyx,<p>

"Be careful."

The ninja nodded and watched as the others departed.

Hammond walked around, his hands behind his back, slowly admiring the young Kaede,

"Now, this is very brave of you to stay behind, dear Kaede."

He stopped and tilted his head,

"Out of all the minds here, yours is the hardest to read. You are actively blocking me."

Hammond chuckled,

"Now, I admit, the real Headway would never knowingly enter another's mind without consent, but, studying you for a while, I have come to a conclusion."

Kaede glared, never taking her eyes off of the possessed telepath,

"And what is that?"

Hammond said,

"You love him. You love Headway."

**Meanwhile… **

The other Titans Miami members had arrived on the scene. Chain Lightning screamed out loud, sending out electricity everywhere. Risk ducked underneath a lightning bolt, shouting,

"I've heard of shocking receptions, but this takes the cake!"

Grace caught a car that was sent flying near a store window,

"Risk, remind me to kill you for coming up with bad puns!"  
>Tarot pulled out a card,<p>

"Water card!"

The picture came to life, showering the area with water. It was not long before Chain Lighting had touched the water with her powers and was shocked herself. She quickly fell unconscious.

Laska tilted her head,

"Well, that was anti-climatic."

Chain Lightning then opened her eyes suddenly and screamed out loud,

"NO! I WON'T GO BACK! I WON'T!"  
>She lashed out with more lightning, the water seeming to enhance her powers now. Black Condor took to the sky,<p>

"Anyone else have any bright ideas?"  
>Jetstream shook his head,<p>

"Now that you mention it…"

He fired his plasma cannon at Chain Lightning. Amy was hit directly with a stun beam, but that only served to enrage her and she began shooting lightning in the sky.

Catseye cartwheeled out of the way and grabbed a child to safety,

"Anyone else have any ideas?"

Risk shook his head,

"Well, you know what they say; sometimes the best defense is a good offense!"  
>He shouted,<p>

"Titans, go!"

Next Chapter:  
>Titans Miami continue the battle with Chain Lightning, and Onyx attempts to find Hector Hammond and stop him. Stay tuned, fellow readers!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Mind Games **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Onyx, Headway, and Laska. _

Chapter 5: Tracing the Source 

Hammond, still in Headway's body, telekinetically slammed Onyx into a wall,

"So, tell me, do you still love him now?"

The were-panther ninja rubbed her head and snarled,

"Get out of his mind and fight fairly, coward!"  
>Hammond laughed,<p>

"Seriously? That would not be fair for me, would it?"

He telekinetically took Onyx's throwing stars and threw them at her. Onyx used her sword and deflected the attacks. The telepath nodded approvingly,

"Truly impressive."

He tilted his head,

"I can tell; you actually like fighting him. Can it be you actually feel something for him?"

Onyx narrowed her eyes and attempted to focus her mind. She had to find some way of getting Hammond out of Headway's mind. But how?

An idea hit upon the young ninja and she began moving her hands rapidly. Hammond was wondering what she was doing and, since her mind was already hard to read, did not want to take a chance that this was an attack. Onyx smirked,

"No, Hammond. This is no attack, I assure you."

She completed the sequence quickly and her eyes changed to a glowing red and orange hue,

"It's a way of tracking you."

Everything in the room changed color, giving off a unique energy. Onyx was tracking Hammond through his chi energy. Her smile widened when she saw the same chi energy emanating from a building a few blocks away. Reverting her eyes back to normal, Kaede through a flash bang and, as the smoke spread throughout the room, Hammond tried to locate her.

However, she was gone.

Onyx dashed as fast as she could to where she saw Hammond's chi signature emmenating from. She sliced the door down and came across a truly disturbing sight.

Hector Hammond was bound to the chair, his head swelling to a massive proportion, which no doubt housed his colossal brain. The chair seemingly turned and Hammond had some drool escaping his mouth. He was in a vegetative state, but Onyx was not going to take any chances. She was still disturbed at the sight, however,

"What manner of creature are you?"

Headway, who was still possessed, levitated to the building. Hammond explained,

"Pitiful, isn't it. The most powerful telepath in existence, bound to that chair forever."  
>He chuckled,<p>

"You know, it all started because of this meteorite I had found. The rays of this meteorite were evolving plant life not seen for at least 100,000 years. I had a scheme, by exposing some prominent scientists I had kidnapped to the meteorite and invent things for me; I would take the credit for it and make a ton of money. Alas, the scientists managed to escape and, in a desperate attempt, I bathed in the glow of the meteorite. I had evolved to the point of immortality, but I could not move a muscle in body."

Headway walked over to Hammond's body,

"It is a true shame to have live like this forever; incapable of feeling movement and having to rely on others for everything."

He turned to Onyx,

"As you can see, this body I possess, though limited in its power, offers me something I have been yearning for a long time. So, I won't let you take it from me."

A voice said,

"Maybe not, but I will."

Hammond called out,

"Where is that voice coming from?"

Onyx looked around,

"Seymour?"

Seymour's voice said,

"It's all right, Kaede. I've got this."

With that, Hammond yelled out in pain, as he began holding his head.

**Meanwhile… **

Chain Lightning was still battling Titans Miami. Suddenly, everyone involved in the fight blacked out. It was as if a massive telepathic shockwave had knocked out everyone involved in the fight, as well as everyone circling within four blocks of the Hospital…

Next Chapter:

The Conclusion of Mind Games


	6. Chapter 6

**Mind Games **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Onyx, Laska, and Headway. _

Chapter 6: All a Dream 

Headway woke up suddenly in his room. He looked around and the telepathic leader of Titans Miami saw that it was nightfall. He got out of bed and dressed in his costume; a dark suit with a blue tie and an emblem of an eye on the tie. He rushed to check on the others and stumbled about in the darkness. Seymour shook his head and ordered,

"Lights."

The lights in all of the other rooms turned on, which awoke everyone in their rooms. Kaede exited the room in wonder,

"What is going on?"

She then noticed Seymour and said,

"Headway-sama, what is going on?"

The telepath shook his head,

"Is everyone all right? Are you all right?"

The other Titans Miami members were just getting up. Tarot yawned sleepily,

"What time is it?"

Risk smirked,

"It can be party time if you want it, babe."

This earned him a kick in the face.

Black Condor asked,

"What's going on?"

Headway held his head,

"It…it was all just a dream then."

Laska coiled around her boyfriend, concerned,

"Seymour, is something wrong?"

Headway began explaining about the dream he had, or what he thought he had. About Hector Hammond, about Chain Lightning, and about his possession. Grace groaned,

"You got us out of bed for this?"

She stormed back off, flipping everyone else off for no apparent reason. Risk rubbed his jaw and shook his head,

"Man, she really has to get banged more often."

Jetstream looked at Headway,

"It appears you had a nightmare, Seymour. Miss Frost has had them in the past. Somehow, telepaths have a harder time sleeping, picking up on the dreams and nightmares of others around them."

Headway held his head, as Laska kissed him on his cheek,

"Night-night, Seymour."  
>As the others retreated to their rooms, the telepath looked up at Onyx and asked,<p>

"Kaede, could I talk to you for a moment?"

The ninja teen nodded,

"Of course, Headway-sama. What is it?"

Headway rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly asking,

"Well, in this nightmare, when Hammond possessed me, he said you had feelings for me. I…I want to know if that's true."  
>Onyx looked at him and admitted,<p>

"I am indebted to you, Headway-sama. I attempt to focus myself on repaying your debt, but, in the time that I have been here, in America and on Titans Miami, I feel as though you have become part of my family."

She chuckled,

"Even Risk."

Headway chuckled,

"I see, so, you aren't physically attracted to me, then."

Onyx shook her head,

"No, you have been claimed by Miranda, and I will not get in the way of you two."

She went off to bed. Headway decided to return to bed as well.

**Meanwhile… **

Hector Hammond, who had been watching on the monitors, had a seemingly vacant look in his eyes.

The immortal telepath just continued to stare blankly. However, in his ear, a bloody ooze was slowly sleeping out of his ear, and onto the ground. Upon closer inspection, one could see a worm crawling within it…

End of Mind Games


End file.
